


The Universe In His Eyes

by Ely



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Making Love, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ely/pseuds/Ely
Summary: Every experience was a new one.





	1. The Universe In His Eyes

It was new and exciting. They didn’t know each other that well yet, but already both of them could tell they fit together perfectly.

“Do you want to go for a drive?”

His offer hung in the air and she looked up at him from where she was sitting on the sofa.

Every experience was a new one.

They made their way to one of Luciel’s cars and drove and drove and drove. It was late. Neither of them were very good at keeping a regular sleeping schedule, so they found themselves talking mostly at night. And they both loved it.

She watched him concentrating on the road as he drove. There was no need for speech because the silence was comfortable. The soft silhouette of his face against the starry night sky next to him sent butterflies to her stomach. He glanced at her quickly and grinned when he caught her looking.

“Where are we going?” she asked.

“You’ll see,”

She trusted him.

After a little while Luciel pulled onto what at first appeared to be just grass, but actually turned out to be a very well hidden track for cars. He drove a short distance before cutting the engine and turning to her.

They had stopped in a place which didn’t quite have enough trees to be called a forest, but was enclosed enough that they wouldn’t have to worry about anyone finding them.

Luciel leaned closer to her, gazing down into her eyes and trailing a slender finger along the curve of her jawline, making her shiver slightly and causing her eyes to flutter shut. He leaned closer but did not kiss her. He simply pressed their foreheads and noses together and breathed her in for a moment. He reached up his other hand and cupped her face, and the intensity of his touch took her breath away. The closeness made her want to squeal in delight, but she held it in. After a moment, to her despair, Luciel pulled away and got out the car. She followed and they walked around to the front of the vehicle. She looked at him quizzically.

“I want to look at the stars with you,”

He climbed onto the front of the car and she followed him. They lay next to each other, and she gazed at the night sky as he gazed at her. He shuffled closer and laced his fingers through hers. She could tell he was nervous. So was she. This was all so new and they did not yet know each other’s boundaries and limits.

Right now, she felt limitless.

She turned her head to look at him and was surprised to find him already staring at her. She quickly found herself getting lost in his gold eyes, and he let out a small laugh at something he must have found amusing.

“What’s funny?” she asked.

“You’re breathing more quickly,”

She blinked and quickly turned to look back at the sky but she felt a hand reach to her jaw and gently pull her face to look back at him.

“It’s okay,” he said softly, “So am I,”

She noticed the breathlessness in his voice now. She giggled with him at their mutual nervousness. He pressed his lips against hers while they were both still smiling, and stroked the side of her face with his fingers. She reached her free hand up and grasped his soft hair, pulling him closer. As if they had discussed it before, their mouths opened and the kiss deepened. It was still soft and cautious, but both of them could feel the intensity rolling off in waves. It was as though they just… connected. They tilted their heads to the side so they could access each other’s mouths more easily. It was at that moment Luciel apparently became frustrated with his glasses getting in the way, and so pulled out of the kiss for a moment to remove them. The kiss resumed with more passion and intensity than before, their tongues dancing around each other.

Neither of them really remembered it happening, but all of a sudden Luciel was leaning over her, their hands unlinked. She used her free hand to grasp hold of Luciel’s neck, and Luciel used his to lean on the car underneath them so he would not crush her. He swung his leg over one of hers so he was kneeling. It was a slightly awkward angle but neither of them cared all that much.

She couldn’t recall what prompted her, but all of a sudden she found her hands pulling Luciel’s jacket down from his shoulders. He helped and threw it to the floor without breaking their kiss, and she found her hands trailing up underneath his t-shirt. He gasped into her mouth and pulled away, latching his lips onto her neck, making her back arch into him. Her hands slid over his skin to grip hold of his back and gently cling on as she felt his lips playing over the sensitive skin. His hands trailed their way down to her hips before tentatively crawling their way up to rest on the bare skin of her waist. They remained there for a moment before one of them slowly slid its way up her body, hesitating momentarily when it reached the fabric of her bra. She arched into him, and he took it as an invitation to slide his hand up the last part of the way and cup her breast in his hand. They both gasped at the intimate touch.

“I want to touch you,” he murmured into her neck.

“You are touching me,” she breathed.

But that was not what he meant. He pulled his lips from her neck and pressed them against hers as his hands crawled their way down her body. His hands rested on her thighs and played with the hem of her skirt.

“Oh,” she gasped.

“May I?” he asked, and she could hear the grin in his voice. She responded by opening her legs slightly, and she looked into his eyes as he lifted her skirt, barely able to breathe. He brushed his fingers across her thighs, and the intensity in his eyes in that moment made it impossible for her to continue looking at him. She kissed him hard as his fingers danced over her. Eventually he pressed them gently over the fabric of her underwear, and she let out a small squeak, causing him to laugh against her lips. Their lips were touching but they were barely kissing – just breathing heavily, and his hot breath made her heart jump around. She could feel his fingers against her, and she was hyperaware of every touch. She felt his fingers hook the sides of her underwear, and she lifted so he could pull them down her legs. She hadn’t realised she’d been holding her breath until she felt him gently press his fingers between her legs and it all came rushing out in what sounded like a half-gasp, half-moan. He ran the fingers of his other hand through her hair, and her hands found their way to his hair, tangling themselves in it, pulling him into a desperate kiss. She felt as one of his fingers pushed inside her, and she arched her back at the sudden sensation.

“Is this okay?” he murmured against her lips.

“Uh-huh,” was all she could respond with, as she moaned at his touch. She felt as he pushed in another finger and shuddered and moaned. He began moving them slowly, curling them round and kissing her so hard she thought she might pass out. After a little while he pulled his fingers out and circled them around, suddenly hitting a spot that made her breath catch in her throat. She felt him grin against her lips as he found the spot again and circled his fingers round. She whimpered under his touch and felt him smile whenever she shuddered and moaned out his name.

After a few moments he pulled his fingers and lips away, moving down to kiss her neck as he had been doing before. He lifted her shirt so it rested just above her breasts, and moved his head to kiss them just above where her bra began. Her hands trembled with excitement as she grasped hold of his shirt and tugged it over his head. He leaned back and helped, throwing it haphazardly somewhere on the ground. She admired his body for a moment, as he did with hers. Neither of them could really believe they had found someone so perfect. Before he leaned down to kiss her chest again, she reached out and fumbled with the zipper of his jeans. She was surprised to feel a gentle hand resting over hers, and her eyes fluttered up to look at Luciel.

“Are you sure?” he whispered. She nodded, smiling at him, and managed to unbutton his jeans and slide them partway down his thigh. He did the rest, shuffling over her to pull them off properly, and while he did this she pulled her shirt over her head and threw it somewhere – she didn’t really care where. He leaned in to press another kiss against her left breast, and reached round behind her to unclasp her bra. He leaned back as he slid it off her, and admired her body.

“You’re so beautiful,” he breathed, leaning to trail kisses around her breasts, surely leaving countless marks. She reached down and grasped him through his underwear, causing him to gasp and shudder at the touch. She felt his hardness, and was somewhat surprised. His lips pulled away from her and he just leaned over her with his head down, panting. She began to pull down his underwear until his hand grabbed hold of her wrist. He looked up into her eyes, and she was shocked at the desire she could see in them, especially without his glasses between them as they usually were.

“Are you sure?” he asked again.

“I already said yes,” she said gently, brushing his hair out of his face with her hand.

“We can… we can stop at any time,” he promised.

“I trust you,” she replied simply, and he pressed his lips against hers, breaking into a passionate kiss. She pulled down his underwear and grasped his length in her hand, feeling his shudder under her touch. He groaned a little as she gently ran her fingers up to the tip. It was bigger than she had expected.

She wasn’t entirely sure what she was doing, but she listened to his reactions as she began moving her hand up and down. His kisses became sloppy and disorientated as she continued, his groans turning into moans.

“I want you,” he whispered against her lips.

“I want you, too,” she replied instantly. He pulled away and gazed into her eyes for a moment. His eyes were clouded with such powerful emotions that she couldn’t even begin to describe them. He reached down and grasped hold of himself and she opened her legs as he knelt between them.

“Ready?” he asked. She nodded, brushing his face with her fingers as he smiled at her.

She lifted slightly to make things easier, and he slowly guided himself towards her. Her breathing shuddered as she felt the tip pressing against her. Just one push…

He pushed ever so gently into her and she held her breath as she felt him fill her. She squinted slightly as it hurt, but she didn’t want him to stop. She gripped hold of his back as he leant over her, hands either side of her on the car.

Eventually, his hips hit against her skin. They both let out a breath neither of them realised they’d been holding.

“Is this… is this okay?” he asked, his breathing shallow.

“Y-yes,” she replied, through gritted teeth, “I just… I need to get used to you. You can… you can move,”

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers softly, before burying his head in her neck, his chest pressing against hers as he began moving his hips backwards. She gasped as the strange feeling, before he pushed back into her. She dug her nails into his back and he nibbled at her earlobe, hot breath against her neck.

Luciel’s thrusts gradually sped up and their bodies sweated against each other, but neither of them cared. Both their moans got louder and their breathing got more frantic. She had to bite her lip to stop herself from crying out too loudly.

She could feel it building up inside her, like a giant tidal wave of pleasure just waiting to crash. She brought her hand to her mouth to prevent a scream, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled it away.

“I like the noises,” he insisted.

“L-Luciel. I’m going to… uh!” she cried out, digging her nails into his back and slamming her head back against the car. The pleasure seeped through her like electricity, making her entire body fall into this… this _feeling_. She gradually came down from her orgasm, but her body was still hyper-sensitive, and she could still feel Luciel pumping in and out of her. She looked up at him in wonder as he grunted and his thrusts became more erratic and forceful, until he slammed into her hard and cried out her name.

His thrusts slowed down and he pulled out, leaving her feeling sore and empty. His body collapsed onto hers and with a chuckle he whispered into her ear.

“You feel so good,”

She giggled and he rolled off her so they were lying next to each other again. Despite the fact they were still both hot and sweaty, they were suddenly cold from the night air.

“We should probably get dressed,” she said after a moment. They climbed off the car and hunted in the dark for their clothes, stumbling and giggling and exchanging little kisses as they did.

Once they were both dressed again, they stood in front of the car, and Luciel gently stroked her hair, pushing it behind her ear. He gazed down at her lovingly, and she could see the stars reflected in his eyes.

“I can’t believe I missed the perfect opportunity,” he said sadly. Her eyebrows furrowed.

“What do you mean?”

“I didn’t use my hacker voice to say ‘I’m in’,” he said, grinning slightly, “I’d been planning that one for ages,”

She hit him playfully and they both laughed at the dumb joke.

He wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head, and under the night sky whispered “I love you,”

She leant her head against his chest and slipped her arms around his waist as she replied, “I love you, too,”


	2. The Next Day

_Yoosung_ _★_ _: Where were you two yesterday??_

_Jumin Han: Neither of you were online all day._

_707: busy._

_ZEN: Busy?_

_Yoosung_ _★_ _: Were you working?_

_707: working my charm_

_Yoosung_ _★_ _:_

__

_Yoosung_ _★_ _: You… you didn’t?_

_Yoosung ★ : **DID YOU?!**_

_ZEN: What??_

_707: maybe_

_707: maybe not_

_707: **WHO KNOWS?!**_

_707:_

__

_ZEN: Omg…_

_ZEN: Where did you do it??_

_Jaehee Kang: I’m not sure this conversation is appropriate…_

_707: on my car_

_Yoosung_ _★_ _:_

__

_Jumin Han: Stop shitting around._

_707: lolololololol_

“Luciel! You can’t just tell them!” she complained, hitting him softly on the arm.

“They don’t believe me anyway, they think I’m joking,” he grinned. She rolled her eyes at him.

“You’re impossible,”

“But you love me for it,”

“You’re right,” she said, gazing at him, “I do,”


End file.
